24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Character appearances
Image:Random-b.png What is the significance of "Image:Random-b.png" on this page? Can it be deleted? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : Just noticed that too, over in WantedFiles. It looks like that whole section of coding was pasted from somewhere else, and since it doesn't even seem to work I just deleted that section anyway. I wasn't seeing the prompt that it claimed it coded. 18:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Season 7 Why is the S7 template not coming up? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Too many templates on one page. I just converted them all to tables. --Pyramidhead 07:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 6 Appearances I tried to work the template of the character appearances for Day 6. However, even though it looks fine on the template page, it gets all scrambled here on this page. I really can't find what's wrong with it, so if anyone can check it out... Thief12 04:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :It's probably just too many templates for one page. I'm trying to figure out a way around it now. 14:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Current problems I don't know how to correct problems with on these colossal templates, so I'll just list them here. Canada Dry, you had offered to upkeep these, you may be the best contributor for this work: # Mason's count: he has 26 episodes for his total count at the bottom, his area in the template is missing his final episode, and his penultimate episode is colored as his last # A huge list of characters like Brad Hammond, Jackie, Marcy Reynolds, Eileen, Brandon, Danny, Jesse, Secret Service Agents John & Berkin, Kevin/Man Behind Tony, Stan Shavers, Rick Garcia, and certainly others, aren't listed at all # Victor Drazen still uses a color that was eliminated from the legend # None of the recurring unnamed characters are here On a related issue, isn't this just a colorful way of representing a fraction of the data on Recurring characters? 15:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :The idea of this page is to create an idea of what parts of the season the major recurring players were a part of. The templates themselves are designed to be easy to edit. The episode numbers are clearly labeled. The most often used colors are white (FFFFFF) and black (000000). We can change other colors to better fit the scheme of the site, certainly, and make them easier to change by using colors that can be typed quickly rather than a cut and paste. If you would like, I can create a section of the talk page that explains exactly how to change it. :As for repeating data from Recurring characters, that page does not express what part of the season those characters appeared in. This is to allow you to find out when characters were involved in each seasons and what parts of the season they were a part of. I think it's a useful tool and you are welcome to disagree. :However, as an example, look at the season seven chart. You can clearly see when a number of the story lines came to a halt, due to the pink. 03:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: I agree the tables are useful, but it doesn't seem like any of the issues above have been solved (unless you mean to say that none of those recurring characters I listed are supposed to be listed here). Also, I don't see the pink you're mentioning, it must have been removed or something. I'm worried that you'll be the only person willing to upkeep these tables, Canada Dry. Finally, I understand you believe they're easy to edit, but comparably to everything else on the wiki there is nothing easy about editing these tables. I'm not saying they are no good, just that they are exceedingly complicated compared to everything else on this wiki. Other wikis, I don't care about (I'm sure there are even crazier things out there), but here, such tables are as strange as UFO landings. 04:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I haven't even been the only person to edit them thusfar. Someone else did the whole thing with adding the Previouslys, and moving the recurring but major characters down to the lower box. The rules of the page state that the characters who are listed appear four times with lines. I'm going through the ones you listed and seeing if they fit the rules, as none of them were listed as Special Guest Stars... 05:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) New Way of Editing For a few months up until about the time Netflix quit streaming 24, I edited the character appearance charts as an unregistered user. I added a bunch of more minor (but still significant) characters, and I made some corrections where I saw they were needed. I see just a few more corrections that need to be made now, mostly to Season 9, but I don't know how to use the new editing system. It's changed since I stopped editing a few months ago, and I don't know how to do anything now.--Sampson789 (talk) 19:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, I see it's a little confusing - this page has always been a tricky one to edit! :Essentially it seems that the code for each character entry looks like this: |- ! Andre Drazen | | | | | | | | | | class="appears" | | class="appears" | | class="voice" | | class="appears" | | class="appears" | | class="appears" |* | class="appears" |* | class="appears" | | class="appears" | | class="appears" |* | class="appears" | | class="appears" |* | class="appears" | | class="appears" | | class="dies" | ! class="end" | 15 :The first two lines signify a new section and the name of the character. There are then 24 new lines with the | character for each episode, then you put class="something" | if you want that box coloured. ie class="appears" for it green, class="dies" for red, class="voice" for blue. Then an asterisk at the of the line to put an asterisk in the box. Then the last line is ! class="end" |XX with XX being the number of episodes they appeared in total. :I agree that it's very confusing - not the best page to start out editing! But neither was the old version. Does any of this make sense? Let me know if not, perhaps say what you wanted to change, and I could maybe demonstrate how to make the change?--Acer4666 (talk) 19:35, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The problem is I can't even see the code for the character entries. I click edit and the page stays the same except that I have an edit toolbar at the top. If I click on a chart, it becomes highlighted in blue. If I click again, a little gray box with a pencil that says "Template: Charac..." comes up. If I click that box, a big black window with red in the upper left-hand corner comes up with the heading "Character Appearances S9" for example. In the middle of the window is a little rectangular icon labeled "Add more information". If you click that icon or the words next to it, nothing happens. At the bottom of the window is a gray box on the left side that says "Show Options" and a blue box on the right side that says "Apply Changes". If you click either of those boxes at the bottom of the window, nothing happens. The only way to make the black window go away is to hit the escape button. I also tried the editing toolbar at the top of the page. I clicked on the three horizontal gray bars. From the drop down menu, I chose source editor with the bracket icons. That brought up a black window similar to the Character Appearances S_ window, but this one showed me the code for the intro at the very top of the Character Appearances page. It occurred to me that maybe I could edit the various charts if I scrolled down, so I clicked in the middle of the code, and nothing happened. So I couldn't even edit the code for the top of the page if I wanted to do that, which I don't. I think I would know exactly what to do if I could get the character entry code to come up.--Sampson789 (talk) 02:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see - I think I know what's happening. You're falling foul of Wikia's new "visual editor", which is intended to make editing easier but like most of the company's new features is ill-tested and full of bugs before it's released. :To get back to source mode, go to , then click on the "editing" tab. Under the "editing experience" section, change the preferred editor to "source mode".--Acer4666 (talk) 08:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Inclusion criteria Current inclusion criteria for this page is appearing in 4 or more episodes...User:Thief12 has expressed on Talk:Bansgrove that this be changed to characters appearing in 4 or more episodes that have spoken lines. I don't think the spoken lines thing is especially relevant to their being listed...eg Angela has no lines but is quite a major story point character, whereas Berkin is largely a background character that happens to speak one episode.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I think Angela is the exception to the rule. Can you name any other characters, Acer4666, besides Angela that have no lines and are never credited in an episode, yet they are major story point characters? But I can name at least several background characters that don't really affect the plot that don't have any lines or credits but that appear in at least four episodes: Bansgrove, Snyder, Luis (Day 2), Faress, Michaels, North, Jan Marino, Phillips the security guard from Day 1 for whom we haven't even created a page yet, the gray-haired Secret Service agent that followed Jimmy Kelly and Berkin around throughout Season 1 and the first two episodes of Season 2 who won't even get a page because he's a forbidden character (although after two weeks BlueRook has still made no response to my suggestion to add him to the official Forbidden Characters Page), and maybe some others. :What's wrong with including all these extra characters? I imagine the argument is that they clutter up the chart and overshadow major story point characters, which I assume is why the decision was made to separate "Main characters" and "Supporting characters" into separate charts. For what it's worth, I would like to see the main characters and supporting characters re-integrated, and then I would like all characters that appeared in at least four episodes to also be included. That's just my opinion.--Sampson789 (talk) 23:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::When I replied on Talk:Bansgrove, I was under the impression that the statement on the opening paragraph saying "significant recurring roles" meant that we would only include significant characters, and not background characters that are 1) uncredited, 2) have no lines, and 3) have no impact on the plot whatsoever. Considering all the background extras that some of you have end up uncovering, some of which sometimes appear only in blurs, behind windows, doors, desks, etc. I think it would over-complicate the tables and the length of the article. That said, at the end of the day, it's no big deal, but that would be my point against it. Thief12 (talk) 00:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think Thief12 has a point, these charts are getting really long, and they do include a lot of characters that aren't really important.--Sampson789 (talk) 04:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::OK I agree with changing the inclusion criteria to points (1) and (2) that you mentioned; having lines or being credited. But I think these rules need to be black and white and also allowing point (3), characters that are perceived to have had an impact on the plot, is asking for trouble and edit disputes. If we have to exclude Angela, so be it--Acer4666 (talk) 09:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Teal Boxes I don't know, maybe it's just my computer, but I don't see any teal boxes on the character appearances charts. The boxes that used to be teal now just show up as gray boxes with tiny teal dots in the middle. Does anybody know how to fix this?--Sampson789 (talk) 19:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Audio Why don't we have a color on the chart for pre-recorded audio? We could do it like we do the teal boxes for pre-recorded video, show them on the chart, but don't include them in the characters' episode counts.--Sampson789 (talk) 18:05, January 1, 2015 (UTC)